


Checking On You

by AlAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hey I saw you said you liked Clint so: Could you write a reader x Clint where she is helping him tend a wound on his back after a mission and discovers his scars from previous scars? Thank you!! (Hope you like it)





	Checking On You

Title: Checking on you

Pairing: Clint Barton x female!Reader

Word Count: ~2.3k

Warnings: angst, h/c, scars, hints of child abuse and mercenary

Request: Hey I saw you said you liked Clint so: Could you write a reader x Clint where she is helping him tend a wound on his back after a mission and discovers his scars from previous scars? Thank you!! (Hope you like it)

A/n: I started light and fluffy and then this happened… Please keep the warnings in mind if any of this could be a trigger for you! || Gif’s not mine.

....

It had been a rough mission for all of the Avengers as the villain of the week decided to have a parade in downtown New York. Really you guys had dealt with a lot of strange and weird, but an alien invasion in a spaceship that looked like a flying goldfish was definitely a new one. Especially when said gold fish turned out to be fire breathing.

Standing on the damaged street you looked around to find everyone else just as breathless and exhausted as you. After lots of improvising the team had finally figured out that the spaceship had gills like a normal fish and if you got close enough arrows fit just through. Let’s just say Clint got the ride of his life on the Iron Man Express as Tony decided to call it.

“Ready to get back home?” Steve called through the comms.

“Aye” Tony answered “I’ll take Katniss and meet you at the tower?”

“Fine” Steve agreed when a SHIELD van pulled up to pick everyone else up who wasn’t lucky enough to score a seat on the Iron Man Express. With a sight you made your way over, you could basically feel every muscle in your body. It had been a long day and all you wanted to do was curl up next to your best friend like you always did after missions.

“Are you feeling alright, lady (y/n)?” Thor asked as he scoped into the seat next to you that was normally reserved for Clint. You nodded with a tired smile. Thor was one of the kindest and most caring people you’ve ever met, he insisted on always sitting in the car with the rest of the team after a mission even though he could fly like Tony. Secretly you thought it was because he liked to check up on all his human friends to make sure they were safe and healthy, he was sweet like that.

“I’m good” You answered looking out the window, though you felt a bit anxious since you didn’t get a chance to check up on Clint. The two of you had worked together for ages before the Avengers even came together and ever since you’re first mission you felt the deep need to make sure Clint was fine. It had been the look in his eyes, the way he always knew what was happening behind his back that made you realise even on that very first mission that he wasn’t used to relying on anyone. It had broken your heart, because despite his cocky attitude Clint was one of the most caring person you ever met. If anyone deserved to be cared for and protected in return it was him. So making sure he was okay after an Iron Man rollercoaster ride and some goldfish fire breath, was the least you could do.

Almost anxiously you stormed passed Tony who welcomed everyone back on the common floor. Really you had no time for this, every fibre of your being needed to find Clint and just make sure he was alive, breathing and not some archer-shaped grilled briquette.

“Woa where are you running to, (y/n)?” The stunned billionaire asked, not used to you being so jumpy and edgy. As an agent of SHIELD you were normally calmer and more assessing about situations, a bit like Clint and Natasha although both of them were extreme. And since normally everyone went home together, none of your team mates had seen you worry about Clint. Yet. Natasha however knew and understood your need, she herself did the exact same thing for Clint and you both, though she was a lot more discreet and sneaky about it. It had taken you years actually to understand how her check routine worked and that she indeed counted you as one of the people she found worth of her care and protection.

“Go” It was Natasha also who you helped you out now, nodding towards the lift, her eye brows only a hint more furrowed than normal. It wasn’t something anyone else would pick up on, but it told you she was worried too. You gave her a reassuring nod before storming towards the lift.

“What’s wrong with her?” Tony asked, now a hint of concern in his voice as he and the team watched you run off.

“She’s checking on Clint” Natasha replied “It’s their thing.”

“So Clint and (Y/n) have a thing?” Tony smirked while everyone else groaned at his lame joke.

“Yeah” Natasha replied with a shrug, everyone froze to look at her in confusion, only for her to continue with a devious smirk “A non-of-your-business-Tony friendship thing.”

You didn’t bother knocking on Clint’s door. Realistically you knew he was a private person and people entering his personal space unannounced would always be a trigger for his spy instincts, but you simply couldn’t bring yourself to slow down enough to wait any longer.

“Clint?” You called softly into the dark room. It took a couple of seconds for your eyes to adjust to the unexpected darkness, still you could make out a Clint-shaped figure on the bed. He was sitting there in a bit of a slouched position and made strange hissing noises, almost as if in pain. Immediately your protective instinct kicked in, within a heart beat you were close and ready to help.

“(Y/n)?” Clint lifted his head and met your eyes, the initial confusion wipe away into a vulnerable expression you didn’t understand “You guys got back fast?”

“Yeah” Your (y/e/c) eyes wandered his naked upper body. Despite living out of each other’s pocket on more than a hundred missions, you never seen Clint shirtless. You had always assumed it had to do with privacy or even some hidden shyness that didn’t match his flirty personality. But now you saw what he had been hiding under shirts all these years.

Your eyes mapped the many different scares that scattered everywhere from his chest to his back and lower belly. Some were small, like little cuts that simply didn’t heal properly, but others were more obvious. Your hands witched to map them, feel the uneven roughness of pink swollen skin.

“(y/n)” Clint sounded so far away, his voice unusually small. Only when he yanked a shirt over his body, hiding all the marks, you could focus back on him. With an embarrassed blush forming on your cheeks you looked up to finally meet his eyes again. To your surprise however it was Clint who avoided eye contact, his beautiful eyes were cast down , looking at his fiddly hands.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean for you to see that.” He sighted.

“No. I’m sorry for coming in unannounced” You couldn’t tear your eyes away from his sad and downcast expression “I should have respect your privacy. I… I just wanted to make sure you are okay.”

“Some small burns on my back, I’ll life” His voice tried to find the joking tone you were used to from your merry and mischievous friend, but in the current situation it fell flat.

“Need some help with that lotion?” You nodded towards the little bottle in his hands. That made him finally look up to meet your eyes, again confusion and insecurity was shining through them. Never had you seen Clint Barton so vulnerable and small.

“You’d still touch me?” His voice barely a whisper.

“Why wouldn’t I?” It was your turn to be confused “I always help you. That’s what friends do.”

“But my back. It’s…” You saw him struggle to finish that sentence, his eyes closed for a second, taking a deep breath, all insecure and unable to find the right words.

“It’s hurt and I’ll help” You jumped in “Scoot over and hive me that lotion.”

With some hesitation Clint followed your order and you sank on the bed behind him. You noticed his body immediately tense at your close proximity and it broke your heart. Clint would normally pull you in his arms after missions or even for movie nights, he would hold you and let you relax in his comforting touch. But now all of that seemed forgotten, he was tense and unsure around you like never before. This wouldn’t do at all.

“Clint” Softly you whispered as your hands moved up to his shoulders, carefully your grabbed them and started to massage his tired muscles. He didn’t instantly relax, but you felt at least some of his hesitation crumble. The longer your skilled hands worked his stressed muscles, the more you felt him lean into the touch. Before he could relaxed completely, you leaned in to whisper in his ear: “I’ll need you to take of that shirt.”

Again the tension came back, but with the already crumbling resistance you felt his muscles move under your still massaging hand. His arm muscles flexed as he moved to raise his shirt over his head. Ever so slow it rose and exposed more and more skin for your curious eyes.

When the shirt exposed half of his scared back you brought one hand down to map a long scar, while the other stayed on his shoulders. Clint made a soft humming noise when your hand roamed his lower back, the noise both moan and sharp exhale of breath. Fascinated and desperate to hear it again your fingers choose another one to map along. This time the noise coming from him was definitely more of a moan.

After trying to get some more noise out of him, you poured some of the smoothing lotion in your hands, tenderly massaging some into the red burn marks the fish had left. The moaning sounds mixed with a hiss of the unexpected contact of burning skin with cold lotion. Before you had considered Clint’s hot and muscular body one of the hottest things you’d even seen, but the noises he made? They went straight to your core.

How bad a person where you for your inability to stop inappropriate thoughts crossing your mind at all those delicious sounds? You neither knew, nor cared. This wasn’t something you would ever be able to control. You were always attracted to Clint, both physically and his guarded caring personality too, but right now you could physically feel your desire.

Maybe it was time to stop this before you embarrassed yourself. Reluctantly your hands left his body, your will however not strong enough to do the same with your eyes.

“Thank you” His voice was rougher and worked up, immediately a smile grew on your face. It wasn’t exactly like his morning voice, you got to know over many shared breakfasts, but it was close – only way sexier.

“You’re welcome Clint” You leaned away from him, studying his scars one last time. You were a bit scared to ask, but something inside you needed to understand, needed to simply know “Where did all the scars come from?”

A flash of tension hit his body again and you felt bad for asking. Of course he didn’t’ want to talk about it, he didn’t even want you to see them in the first place.

“It’s complicated” Clint answered quietly, more to himself than really as a reply to you “My past isn’t exactly all sunshine and rainbows.” Clint turned his head to face you, determination in his eyes, strong like you never saw it before. With a strong grip he took your hand in his, bringing it towards some small splinted scars on his left shoulder. When you touched the skin there you couldn’t feel the scars, they were only small, light yet clearly visible cuts. “My dad and a beer bottle” Clint’s eyes studied you closely as you gasped at the thought of a very young Clint getting hurt by his own father. Without hesitation he took your hand further down his side, this scar you did feel. It was a bit pinker than the skin surrounding it, slightly standing out. “First job as a merc” Again your hand moved, this time to the middle of his stomach where it rested on a bright angry scar, the skin there felt swollen and ugly. When your eyes met Clint’s this time you saw pain and regret in his eyes. “Nat pretending to kill me to safe my life”.

“Clint…” You breathed, shocked by all the things you didn’t know about his past, but that his body would hold painful memories to remind him of every day.

“(Y/n)” For the first time he teared his eyes off, determination now gone and replaced with a look of shame. His hand left yours and for a second you thought he’d pull away entirely. You wouldn’t have that happen. Unflinching you brought your now free hand to his neck, wandering over his whole scared torso. The intent feeling of your hands on his chest made his eyes snap back, wonder written all over his face. Before any of you could decide to break the moment you brought your lips on his.

Finally after years of loving him without knowing all about him and at the same time feeling like you knew him inside out, you expressed your deep feelings for him in that one kiss. And he returned all the love you were pouring into it. Your lips moved in sync, emotions mixed into the hot exchange like in no other kiss you ever shared with anyone else before. Soon however you needed to pull away, gasping for air. Using the moment to say something, you said the first thing that came to your mind. “You’re beautiful” Both of you whispered at the same time, before getting back to the feeling of each other’s lips.


End file.
